Rise of the TMNT - Out with the Old
by roxygoth
Summary: At the same time that April starts a new year, with both new teachers and new pupils alike, Raphael faces some hard truths about the future and the Oozesquitoes are still running rampant. Add Draxum's Grand Plan to the mix and you've got the makings of a good year, if they can only survive it...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Roxy Goth here. I hope you're all alright. This is the 6****th**** is my ROTT series so far. It takes place directly after Insomnia and references some things from that story, but it shouldn't be strictly necessary for you to read that one, though it may be helpful. **

**I still don't own TMNT, any incarnation, despite the liberties I'm taking with their world. **

**This is my first time writing Baron Draxum. Hopefully he's not to OOC. There is no canon base for this story at all. **

**Anyway, let's crack on shall we?**

_May 31__st__ 2019, 11 PM. _

"Over to you, Cherry."

"Thank you Jerry. I'm here in front of Twenty-Sixth Avenue's Pharmacy where the pharmacist, Mr Patel has been admitted into Hospital after it was discovered that at some point this evening burglars seem to have broken into his shop and stolen most of his store. Thankfully the suspects were caught on CCTV. We're showing you the images now."

Baron Draxum gave a tight-lipped smile and said. "Oh goodie. Just what I need. Huggin, change the channel will you?" Before lifting a glass of water to his lips.

Huggin gave a squawk and went to jump on the remote at the exact moment an image of the turtles flashed on the TV.

Draxum spat his mouthful of water out and screeched. "No!" Just a micro-second too late as the channel changed to a documentary about snakes. "Change it back, you fool! Change it back!"

Huggin quickly jumped on the remote again and it switched back to the News, where an video of the turtles frantically scraping medicine of the shelves and into mountains of baskets greeted him. "The turtles." Draxum growled, leaning forward and linking his hands. "That's strange. What are they playing at with that much medicine? Hhmm. Huh. Maybe Lou Jitsu is finally feeling his age." He chuckled darkly and said, out loud. "Looks like I need to keep tabs on them. Hhmm. Oh Huggin? Muninn?"

"Yes boss?" The two gargoyles appeared in front of him and saluted.

"I want you two to follow the turtles human friend…April…and find out what school she goes to. She will then lead us to the turtles. You understand?"

"Geez, that might take a while, Boss." Muninn said, scratching his head.

Seeing Draxum's eyes narrow, Huggin stood on Muninn's foot and said.

"You can count on us, Boss. Doesn't matter how long it take, we'll find her." Huggin said.

"Yeah. You can count on us, Boss." Muninn echoed, massaging his foot.

The pair of them saluted again before flying away.

As his two henchman flew away, Baxum gave a sinister smile and looked at the TV where the news anchor had re-appeared on the screen and was appealing for help in the search for the 'mysterious mutants'.

"Soon enough you _will_ be mine, turtles, and you WILL be trained to MY standards."


	2. Opposite ends of the spectrum

**Hey! I'm back. Thank you to Datninjaturtle and fireworksinthenight for reviewing the first chapter.**

**I realised I needed to age the turtles up at some point, so have done it now. They're not aged up very much though. **

**I know the chapter aren't very long at the moment, but they should get longer. Hopefully. Finger crossed. **

**See chapter 1 for the disclaimer. **

_25__th__ August 2019. 20:20 – Turtles Lair. _

"Geez, I'm a Senior. How am I a senior? This can't be the last year of High School already, I only started Kindergarten, like, 2 years ago. How can time have gone this _fast_? Donnie? How could time have gone so fast!?" April broke of her pacing to turn and look at the Purple-clad turtle desperately.

He looked at her and said, bluntly. "It's the beginning of a new school year April. Not death's row."

"That what you think." April said, throwing herself into the seat next to him. "I mean this is it, this is the year. I've got to ace all my classes – or at least scrape enough to pass to a standard my dad'll be happy with – all while deciding just what I want to do when I leave this hell-hole, and I can't decide between being a reporter and a scientist. I mean both are awesome, but both have their downside, you know what I mean?"

"Choices, choices." Donnie said, almost mockingly as he flicked through the pages of April's old AP Biology textbook.

The human girl shot him a glare and was about to ask just what was his problem when it clicked. Donnie couldn't go to school. She could. Donnie actually wanted to go to school. She didn't. Therefore her ranting about said school was selfish and inconsiderate. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry, Don. I don't mean to be a whiner. It just it is a little bit stressful, you know?"

"Oh, I know. I remember being stressed when I was doing all this." Donnie said, almost lazily as he turned another page.

April gave a hum of agreement, the words not really registering. Then it snapped together and she whipped round and grabbed Purple's shoulder. "Wait, what!? Back up – you've done this? When? I mean, you're 15 – how?"

Donnie sighed and, giving up for now, put the book aside. "I finished High-School education when I was 13. I wanted to go straight on and do college education – via enrolling online – but Pops insists I have to wait till I'm 16 at least." He gave a dramatic sigh, which was worthy of Leo, and carried on. "So until then I'm getting by with the internet, your old college books and the brief moment I can get one of my brothers to sit down and quiz me on something. Which hardly ever happens because Raph doesn't like reading, Mikey can't concentrate for long enough and Leo jokes the whole way through. Which is really annoying when you're trying to study." Another sigh. Then a surprisingly passionate. "I would love to be in your place, April. Honestly I would. I know you've got your own issues, but you humans don't realised have good you have it, you really don't. I mean, at least you can live on the surface without fear of being kidnapped and experimented on." Donnie trailed off and, as if realising the conversation had got a little too heavy, clapped his hands together and said. "Never mind. Maybe it'll change someday. Anyway, anything you want me to quiz you on? You know, to make you feel more confident?"

April looked at the book clutched in D's hand and then at his eager expression and said, with a smile. "Well, now that you mention it there are a couple of things…"


	3. The night before

**Hey. I'm back, thank you to fireworksinthenight and BakaClara for reviewing the last chapter. **

**As the title of this chapter suggest, this takes place the day before April is due to start school. As I'm not American I can't work out then this is which is why this chapter lacks a date note. **

**This also takes place over different characters perspectives, so may jump around a bit. **

**I have no idea what the Hidden City looks like, so I'm making it up. **

**It gets a little dark near the end, just warning you now. **

**See chapter one for the disclaimer and let's go. **

_Hidden City: 8PM. _

"Huggin! Munnin! Get in here!" Baron yelled from the middle of his living room.

"Yes boss!" The gargoyles ran into the living room and saluted.

Baron folded his arms and glared. "I'm annoyed with you two." He stated calmly. The two gargoyles shrank back as their boss suddenly bellowed. "IT'S AUGUST! WHY HAVN'T YOU TRACKED THE HUMAN GIRL YET!?"

Huggin was the first to recover. "Well…turns out there's a lot of human girls in New York." He said, wringing his hands. "A good portion of which looks like Mrs O'Neil….so…yeah. It's difficult."

"Oh? Well why didn't you say so?" Baron said, calmly. The gargoyles relaxed, before immediately tensing as Draxum screamed at them. "THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE!" Seeing their reactions he took a deep breath and said, through gritted teeth and with blazing eyes. "I want her found and I want her found soon. She holds the key to the turtles un-doing! Now go and-" He inhaled sharply and said, in a low threatening voice. "Do not fail me this time, you understand? Do NOT fail me. Now GO!"

"What? Right this minute?" Munnin said, stupidly.

As Baron's eyes practically incinerated, Huggin grabbed his colleagues arm and said. "He's joking! Of course he's…joking. C'mon." he hissed to Munnin as the pair of them fled out the room.

Hearing the door shut Baron took yet another deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Times like this he hated his life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_April's house. 8:30 PM._

'_Bag, pencils, folders…folders?'_ April thought as she looked round her room. 'Dammit, what did I do with those-' She spotted them on her bedside cabinet and breathed a sigh of relief. _'…Folders. Great. Okay.'_ She placed them carefully in her bag and inhaled deeply_. 'It's just school, April. You'll be fine. You've fought machines, worms and a mutant hippo. This is easy.' _Feeling a lot more positive she re-summed ticking things off her list.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Classified House, in Classified Lane. 9 PM._

Saki finished the last dregs of his wine and reached for the bottle. He shouldn't be doing this, he knew. He had school tomorrow. He had to be in at 8 AM for a 8:55 start.

He looked at the glass, filled to the brim with lovely red wine and had a few seconds of mental debate with himself before shrugging and throwing the half the glass down his neck.

He was never good with controlling himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_New York City. 10:45 PM. _

"Okay." Leo said, as the four teens watched the mugger running in the opposite direction. "We need a plan. Raph you-"

Leo turned to the side to see Raphael wasn't there. "Wha-" He looked round to see his brother already running after the mugger and his mouth dropped open.

As Mikey face-palmed, Donnie said dryly. "Or we could run after him with no regard for _anything_."

Leo growled, and leapt up. "C'mon!"

By the time they reached him, Raph had the mugger on the ground, twisting the guys arm painfully behind his back. Thankfully it was pitch black so no one could see them. "Muggin' little old ladies, you frickin' axxhole! You oughta be ashamed of yourself!"

Something that sounded vaguely like 'You don't understand!' came from the mugger.

Raph snarled and twisted his arm even further back, causing the guy to let out a muffled scream of agony.

"Raph!" Red heard Donnie's voice behind him. "You're dislocating his arm!"

"Good." Red snarled.

"No, not good." Leo said, with strange calmness. "C'mon Raph, he's a mugger not a murderer. Let him go."

Raph growled, but his grip lessoned a bit.

Seeing this Mikey joined in. "Raph…you're scaring me a little. C'mon dude, it's not worth it."

Red gave another growl, this time with a lot less force and dropped the guys arm. "Fine." He spat getting up and purposely ignoring Leo's icy glare.

Donnie stepped forward and kneeled by the guy. "This may hurt a little. Bite on this." Was all he said before shoving his own mask into the guys mouth and swiftly re-setting his shoulder.

The guy gave a muffled scream.

Donnie nodded and said. "Good now." He leaned as close as he could get into the guys face and said. "Now you didn't see us at all. Understand?"

The guy nodded, clearly terrified. There was a flurry of movement and then nothing.

After about two minutes the guy opened his eyes and looked around.

No one was there.


	4. Let's start as we mean to go on

**Hey! I'm back. First off - thank you to BakaClara and fireworksinthenight for reviewing the last chapter. **

**Secondly – some of you may notice I've amended the synopsis a little bit, now I've got more of an idea as to where the story's going.**

**Thirdly – In response to a point brought up in BakaClara's review, I feel I should point out that this essentially an AU of mine WILL be a little bit darker than the series itself. I'll be honest I haven't actually been keeping up with new episodes [due to RL] that much and so have lost a lot of the plot in regards to that.**

**Fourthly – see chapter one for the disclaimer and let's crack on. **

_President Kennedy's High School, 8:30 AM. Staff Room. _

"Welcome everyone to the New School Year." Mr Brown said, clapping his hands together. "I'm sure we will have a grand year. Now, this year we have a new member of staff. May we all welcome Mr Oraku Saki, our new Biology teacher to our little family."

About twenty eyes all went to the back of the room where a tall man with strikingly dark eyes was standing, hands folded behind his back, looking every bit as intimidating as an Army Major.

In response to the somewhat hesitant chorus of 'Hello Saki/Oraku.', the tall man gave one solemn nod and resumed looking at Mr Brown, who carried on brightly.

"Now, the students are arriving and the year starts in precisely twenty minutes. Let's all get to our classes and make sure everything goes swimmingly. You're all dismissed."

Hearing that Saki turned and headed out the room before anyone could even attempt a conversation with him. Due to his own planning he had arrived early [and by early he means about on par with the janitors] and found out where his classroom was.

Time to get these students in order.

"SIT DOWN!" He said, practically throwing the door open.

The students all jumped and their conversations immediately ceased and they nervously headed to their seats.

'Geez, what an entrance." April thought, getting an immediate feeling of dislike as she watched their new teacher scrawl his name on the board.

"I am Mr Oraku." He said, turning round. "I am your new teacher." He gave them what April guessed was meant to be a smile and said. "Hopefully we will have a fun year together."

"Creep." One of the boys muttered from the back of the room.

"What was that?" Mr Oraku said. Apparently he had bat ears.

"Nothing." The boy said quickly and April frowned. His voice sounded familiar somehow.

The new teacher folded his arms and barked. "What's your name?"

"Casey Jones, sir." The boy said in a surly turn and the black girl nearly cracked her neck turning round.

Casey Jones! The cheeky sod, he hadn't mentioned moving here when they spoke last week. She leaned forward and rested her head on her hands and prepared to watch the show.

"What did you call me, Mr Jones?"

Mr Jones seemed reluctant to give an answer.

"Well, Mr Jones?"

Mr Jones folded his arms and, clearly deciding 'sod it all' said. "A creep."

An icy silence and then. "Detention, Mr Jones."

Casey's mouth dropped open and he said, in a shrill voice. "But it's only five minutes into the school year! My dad will kill me!"

"You should have thought of that before you were insolent."

"But-!"

Mr Oraku's eyes were like steel as he said, in a low voice. "Do you want me to make it double, Mr Jones?"

There was a minor stand-off which was stopped when Casey gave a low sigh and said. "No, Mr Oraku. Sorry…" He sounded like he was choking on the word. "Mr Oraku."

"Very good. Sit down Mr Jones." Mr Oraku strolled back to the board, saying as he did so. "Anyone else got any smart remarks?"

Silence.

"Very well." He sat down at his desk, opened the registar and, tapping a long finger on the edge of said desk, began taking it.

"Mr Addams?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Turtles lair, 9:05._

_Ding._ _Ding._

Hearing his brothers phone, Leo paused the TV. "You going to get that, Don?"

Giving a sigh that indicated the act physically pained him, his twin picked up his phone and read the message, before saying in surprise. "Well. That's new."

"What's new?" Mikey said, pausing in his act of tagging up the lair's door.

"You remember that time I got ill at the same time April's judo instructor was bitten by an Oozesquito?"

"Oh yes." Leo said, closing his eyes as he remembered. That hadn't been fun.

"Do you remember Casey Jones?"

"Er…"

Thankfully Mikey was on stand-by. "Oh, oh! I do!" He bounded over to his brothers and said. "He was that guy in April's Judo Class. Yeah, I liked him. He seemed nice."

"You think everyone's nice." Leo pointed out.

"WELL." Don said, getting them back on track. "April has just texted me to say he's joined her class." He put his phone down and sighed. "So that'll be interesting."

"Yeah. Something to tell Raph." Leo looked at the closed door of Splinters room. "How long has he been in there now?"

Donnie checked his phone. "A good couple of minutes."

"Yeah." Mikey said, once again breaking off from decorating the door. "And he'll be in their a lot longer. Pops was fu-ming with him."

"Yeah." Leo folded his arms. "What do you reckon he's _saying_ in their?"


	5. In with the new

**Hey! I'm back! Thank you to BakaClara, fireworksinthenight and Datninjaturtle for reviewing the last chapter, it's very much appreciated.**

**See chapter one for the disclaimer and let's crack on. **

_Splinters Room, 9:05_

"-It was a stupid, irresponsible risk, Raphael!" Splinter snapped, glaring daggers at his eldest son, who in turn protested.

"But pops-!"

"No 'buts' Raphael!" Splinter said, eyes blazing. "You could have been killed! I mean have you thought what would have happened if that mugger had a gun!?"

"Well, Don says our skins are fairly bulletproof-"

"DO YOU REALLY WANT TO TEST THAT THEORY RAPHAEL!?" Splinter bellowed, causing Red to flinch. Seeing this, the rat lowered his voice and said, as calmly as he could. "I do not want to bury one of you before you are even twenty-one, do you understand me?"

Mutely Raph nodded.

His pops took a deep breath and said. "Now. Why, I'll ask you again. Why did you go after the mugger?"

"Because he was attacking an old vulnerable women." Raph spat. Seeing the warning glare on his father's face, he made an effort to control his anger and explained. "It-it ain't right, Sensei. It got under my shell, that's all. And anyway, isn't that what ninja's are meant to do? Protect the innocent?"

To which Splinter in turn explained. "They are. From the shadows. They do NOT go chasing after someone down a lit street! From the sounds of it you apprehended – and I use that term very loosely indeed – the man nearly directly under a lamppost! What were you thinking for the heaven's sake!?"

"He deserved it." Raph said stubbornly. When he got no response from his father, he said, almost desperately. "What was I meant to _do_, Pops? Eh? What was I _meant_ to do? Just let him get away with it?" When he still got no response, Raph tried a different track and switched to a pleading tone. "With criminals like that you have to act, don't you? Scare the wits out of them? Otherwise they'll do it time and time again and what's the police gonna do about – eh? Nothing, _that's_ what they'll do about it! I'm telling you Pops, there was _no_ other way!"

This stopped his pops dead, and the old rat looked Raphael dead in the eyes and said, slowly. "You really believe that don't you?"

No sure what his father was getting at, Raph considered the question for about two seconds, before shrugging and saying. "Well, yeah. I do."

Something flickered in Splinter's eyes, but before Raph could identify it; it was gone. "I see. One moment." And much to Raph's confusion he strolled to the door, opened it and called. "Leonardo, my son. May I borrow you a moment, please?"

Red watched dumfounded as Splinter came back into the room and waited.

Leo stuck his head round the door and said, almost reluctantly. "Hai, Pops?"

"Come inside, Leonardo."

Blue quickly did so, shut the door and stood with his hands behind his back and waited. The atmosphere was so tense he didn't even dare risk a joke.

There was an agonising pause and then Splinter dropped the bombshell. "I would like Leonardo to take over as leader-"

"WHAT!?"

"You have _got _to be joking, Pops!"

Pops held a paw up and said, firmly. "-As I was saying. I would like Leonardo to take over as leader – until the end of the next event of significance, whatever that may end up being." He looked at his sons, and seeing both their jaws were practically on the ground, sighed. "It's not a punishment, Raphael, it's a lesson. I want you to observe what your brother does and also how he does it and take a lesson from him."

"…So this isn't permanent?" Red said, finally recovering the ability to speak.

Splinter considered and shrugged. "I make no promises. It depends on the outcome of the next significant event."

Raph opened his mouth to argue, then stood there with it still open while his brain tried to find some words. When that failed he settled for storming out the room.

From the sofa, Mikey grinned when he saw Red and began. "Hey, Raphie, how'd it-"

"-Get stuffed, Michael." Red hissed, heading to the dojo.

Mikey and Donnie stared after him before looking at each other. "What the shell was that about?" Orange said, sounding hurt. "What'd I do?"

Seeing Splinters door close, Donnie said. "I think we may find out fairly soon, Michael, by the look of it..."

Back inside the rat's chambers, Blue gave a forced laugh. "Okay, Pops, you got him. I think he'll be willing now to listen to whatever tips you have, shall I let him out his misery or are you…" Seeing the look on Splinters face, Leo's face fell and he said, with audible horror. "…You're not joking."

"My son-"

"You're not joking! Oh my – you can't be serious!?"

"Leonardo-"

"Why the shell do you think_ I_ can be leader? I can't even look after myself let alone my brothers! And do you _seriously_ think Raph and Donnie will listen to me? Cos I can tell you now, there's no way-"

"Leonardo! Breathe." Seeing his son take a deep breath, Splinter nodded and walked over to him. "Sit down." Blue did so. "Now, the reason I think you can do this is simple. You've done it before." Seeing the look of confusion on his sons face, Splinter sighed and said, patiently. "You have. You came up with the plan to save me when that hawk-women kidnapped me. You covered for your brothers when the plan to get the medication went wrong. And the only reason you haven't done more is because you haven't had the opportunity. Which I'm now 'giving' you."

Leo sighed and buried his head in his hands. "Do I have a choice?"

A pause and then. "Not really."

Leo groaned. This was going to be shell.


	6. Role reversal

**Hey! I'm back! First up, thank you to Fireworksinthenight, BakaClara + Datninjaturtle for reviewing the last chapter, it still means a lot.**

**I've re-read the first couple of chapters and I just want to say if it feels a little bit like nothings really happening, I'm sorry. If you could see the draft for this fic you'd noticed the first five chapters weren't in their at all, but then I realised if I tried to jumping straight at the deep end, it wouldn't work and you guys wouldn't have the slightest clue what was going on.**

**So, long authors note aside, here's yet another chapter that wasn't in the plan. It is building towards something, I promise. I think I just need another set-up chapter after this, and then it'll properly start.**

**So, on that note, see chapter 1 for the disclaimer and let's crack on. **

It took Donnie and Mikey an hour and a half hour to coax the news out their shell-shocked brothers. It then took the pair of them a full five minutes to stop laughing hysterically at the idea of Leon – LEON mind you – as leader.

It was only when they realised that Raph and Leo weren't joining in their hysterics and instead where looking at them like the world was ending that they realised they were being serious.

"You're not being serious!?" Don said, recovering first.

Raph and Leo flatly nodded and Donnie immediately felt a sense of unease coming over him. How was he meant to react in this scenario? Applaud? Say he was pleased for Leon? He couldn't do that, Raph would be offended. But he couldn't honestly say he was unhappy with the prospect of his twin being leader. As long as he didn't make stupid puns all the time Don would be happy.

Thankfully Purple's internal monologue was cut off by Mikey saying, happily. "Oh, yay! Well done, Leo!" Before proceeding to tightly hug said brother.

Raph folded his arms and said, sarcastically. "Oh, yeah. Well done Leonardo. Ruin my dreams, why don't you?"

Leo, reaching the end of his tether, pushed his younger brother off him and, turned to Raph and snapped. "This will clearly come as something of a_ surprise_ to you, Raphael, but I didn't actually ASK Pops to make me leader. Believe it or not I'd _much_ more rather live my life rather than worrying about leading you lot!"

"Well don't then!" Raph exploded. "Go and tell Pops you don't wanna do it! Go on!"

Leo opened his mouth and then kinda froze, like someone had hit pause on the TV.

At which point Don had one of these weird moments when he just knew what his twin was thinking. "You do want to do it?" He stated, folding his arms.

Leo scratched the back of his head, and with his focus entirely on the ceiling, said. "Well…yeah. I've been thinking and – seeing as it's only till the next major event happens –"

"-Finishes." Raphael cut in, voice like ice. "'Till the next major event finishes."

"What_ever_." Leo snapped back, before taking a deep breath. There was a pause during which Purple could practically see the cogs turning in Blues mind.

After about thirty seconds, and just when Don was about to ask if he could get back to designing his next invention, Leo suddenly snapped his head up, turned to Raph and said. "Well, to be honest, I was thinking it might be a nice opportunity for me to see what it's like from your perspective, Raph. That way in the future I can understand the full extent of your reasoning."

Don and Mikey looked at each other, both thinking the same thing 'When did Leo's vocabulary start to sound like a advert on TV?'.

Raph's eyes however lit up and he said, brightly. "Oh! I get it, it's like one of those switching places things. Yeah, I suppose that would be interesting. That way when I get back to being leader, I can see what it's like from your guy's perspective."

"Right." Leo said grinning widely.

Red grinned back and suddenly grabbed Leo in a hug. "Thanks Bro." Before letting him go and saying. "You know, you had me worried there for a moment. Never mind. Phew." He grinned again and said. "Well now we've got that sorted I'm just gonna go chill a bit. Burnt a lot of energy punching stuff earlier. Bye!" Before practically skipping off.

As soon as he'd gone, Don punched Leo on the shoulder causing him to yelp. "Dude! What are you playing at? What was that perspective thing about, for shells sake? Why didn't you tell him you think you'd make a better leader than him?"

"Er, because I don't?"

That caught Don of guard. "…What?"

"Look, I don't know-slash-think I'm going to be a better leader cos I haven't had a go yet! And anyway, I was telling the truth. When all this goes back to normal it'll have been a useful experience."

Now it was Mikey turn to fold his arms. "Dude, you do realise the likelihood of this not turning into a permanent thing is low, right? And I'm talking like low low. Like lower than low low-"

"He gets it." Donnie cut in, not wanting this conversation to go on to the end of time. He did have an invention to get back to.

"-My point is, you can do this, man. You'll be fine. Just chill and it'll come easy to you."

"Read some books." Donnie suggested. "There's probably loads of books on how to be a leader."

Leo still looked troubled. "We'll have to tell April."

"We'll do that tonight. We'll go round her place and tell her."

"I'll text her now." Donnie said, getting out his phone.

"You'll be fine." Mikey said again, desperately trying to sound somewhat convincing.

"Oh, she's already texted." Purple said, in surprise gaining his brothers attention. "Well, that's weird."

There was a silence.

"What's weird?" Mikey asked, slightly exasperated.

"She wants us to go round their tonight. Apparently Casey will be there. And it sounds like she wants to moan about this new teacher of hers. Mr Oraku."

"Hhmm. Japanese then." Leo said, his interest piqued.

Don was still scrolling through April's text. Apparently she'd sent him an essay. "A pain in the ass as well by the sound of it. Apparently he's already given Casey detention."

"Tell her we'll be there at seven." Leo said, thinking quickly. "We can talk for a bit and then just go home. I think we'll skip patrol for tonight. I don't think myself or Raph are up to it."

As soon as Leo's back was turned, Donnie and Mikey gave each other a knowing grin.

Leo was going to be fine.


	7. A means to an end

**Hey! I'm back. Thank you to Fireworksinthenight, BakaClara + Ellie for reviewing the last chapter. **

**There is a bit of language in this one. I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting it either, but I think as I type and this is what we ended up with.**

**So. Last set-up chapter and then I think we can properly start what is actually in that plan I mentioned last chapter. **

**See chapter 1 for the disclaimer and let's crack on. **

_April's House, 7:08_

"They said they'd be here at seven didn't they?" Casey asked, from April's desk chair.

"Yeah." April replied, staring intently at her phone.

"It's ten past."

"I _am _aware of that, thanks Casey. I do have a phone in front of me."

Casey lifted an eyebrow. "Sorry I spoke."

April lifted her head and was about to apologise when she heard a 'tap, tap, tap' at the window. "At last!" She said, throwing her phone down and heading over to the window. "Take your time why don't you!" She said, to the four figures sheepishly waiting outside.

"Sorry." Don said, hopping in. "We thought we were being followed so we went the long way round. That and there was a minor mix-up, wasn't there Leo?" He said, shooting a pointed look at his twin.

Seeing literally everybody in the rooms eyes turn to him, Blue let out a nervous chuckle and said. "Well…er…funny story. Well, I suppose I better start at the beginning…" And proceeded to quickly re-cap how he was now leader while trying his best not to meet Raph's eye.

At the end of his explanation, Casey turned to Raph and went. "Weren't you leader?"

As everyone else in the room face-palmed, Raph rolled his eyes and said. "I was. But our pops has decided that he wants Leo to be leader for a little while. A kinda role-reversal thing. It's only temporary." He added, somewhat hastily, folding his arms as if just daring the human boy to argue with him. "Till the next big thing is over."

Casey nodded. "So when's the next big thing?"

Raph resisted the urge to bang his head against April's desk. "We don't know. Soon hopefully." He added, with a pointed look at his brother in blue.

"So what's this teacher thing about?" Mikey asked, hoping to thaw the atmosphere a little.

"Ugh!" April threw her head back dramatically. "Such a…dickhead! He's banned phones. Like proper banned them. So he says if he even_ sees_ a phone he's going to lock it in his dware till the end of the day."

"It gets better." Casey cut in, seemingly speaking solely to Raph. "Apparently he says the person responsible for committing the 'heinous' crime will be given instant –_ instant_ – detention-"

"-And three detentions is a three-day suspension-" April cut back in.

"-Yeah. And I've already got one today, so my dad is gonna freak when he hears-"

"-You haven't told him?" This was Leo, much to everyone's surprise.

Casey stopped dead and looked at Blue like he's just suggested committing arson. "No. He's out. He's a landscaper, so he works all kinda odd hours. Not that it's really any of your business."

Taking the hint, Leo changed the topic. "Well. You'll get used to him. He can't be that bad."

There was a small silence the Casey exploded. "He's a freakin' knob-head! He's ruining my life! And it's only the first flippin' day! It's just gonna get worse!"

Another silence followed that. Donnie looked at the ceiling feeling a familiar sense of irritation. He could be in his lab now, that was the annoying thing.

Mikey clapped his hands together, getting everyone's attention. "Who wants to watch 'Are you being framed?'"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hidden City, 7:26 _

Draxum was actually feeling fairly relaxed for once in his life. So much of his life revolved around the 'Oozesquitoes' as the turtles had dubbed them, trying to recruit said turtles and generally figuring out how to mutate humanity into a greater existence when so many of them seemed resistant to the idea. He didn't know why. Look at him and the turtles. They'd turned out all right, hadn't they? What was all the fuss about crying out loud?

"Boss, boss!" Hearing his minions voices Draxum let out a low growl and stood up.

"WHAT!?"

The two gargoyles skidded to a halt and saluted. "We've found the turtles, boss!"

'Boss' looked at his two loyal, stupid minions and said. "What?"

"We've found the turtles and better yet we've kinda found her boss."

Draxum took a moment to process that. Then in a voice made of ice he said. "What do you mean you've…kinda found her?"

"-well-"

"How can you 'kinda' find someone? Either you have or you haven't, which is it you USELESS-!"

"-We have!" Huggin said, holding his arms up in surrender. "We have. We've found where she lives. It's-"

"I don't care where she lives! How is this going to help us find the turtles?"

Huggin held a placating hand up and explained. "Myself and Munnin are going to stake-out April O'Neil's place and follow her to school tomorrow. From there we can find out her school and all will be good."

"Uh." Munnin dug into his ear and rootled around while saying. "I don't get it."

Draxum fixed a withering glare on him. "What don't you get Munnin?"

Munnin removed his finger from his ear and after examining the wax said. "If the idea of this is to find the turtles then we've found them. We followed them to O'Neil's house. Can't we just kidnap them?"

There was a silence then. "Kidnap them? _Kidnap them?_ Are you insane!?" Munnin shrank back as his boss proceeded to rant. "If I wanted to kidnap them I'd set a trap and do it! I wouldn't waste time following some stupid human girl on, what, the _off-chance_ I might stumble across the four of them – DO YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT OR SOMETHING!?" Seeing that both Huggin and Munnin were flat against the wall, Draxum pinched the bridge of his nose, inhaled sharply, exhaled and said. "The whole reason I'm doing this is so I can approach them calmly and without drama and politely request that they join our side. If I can learn about April O'Neil it might help me to do that. She seems quite close to them; she can – as they say in the human world – 'provide an in.' And when we've got the 'in' then the turtles will have to join us, because…well. They'd be mad not too wouldn't they?"

Still slightly terrified Huggin and Munnin both nodded eagerly.

Draxum, visibly more relaxed now he'd had his little rant, said. "Good. That's sorted then." Another pause and then. "WELL? What are you waiting for!?"

As his minions muttered hurried apologies and scurried frantically off, Draxum once again pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered to himself. "What on earth possessed me to hire those two?"


	8. That's something I thought I'd never say

**Hey! Roxy Goth here. First up thanks to BakaClara, fireworksinthenight and Ellie for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Just a heads up – I'm going on holiday soon, so there might be a little bit of a longer break. I will try to update, but we'll see. For now I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**See chapter one for the disclaimer and let's crack on. **

"So. Saki. How do you think this first fortnight has gone?" Mr Brown asked, peering at the new teacher over the top of his glasses.

Saki blinked and linking his long fingers together said, in a fairly un-emotional voice. "I feel it has gone well. I feel the class really respects my authority."

Mr Brown gave a long-suffering sigh and, linking his own hands together said. "Yes, Saki. That is kind of why I brought you here." The headmaster took a deep breath and said. "I…can't believe I'm having to ask this, but…I need you to stop giving pupils detention."

There was a beat. Then a flat. "I'm sorry?" From Saki.

"Over the past two weeks you have given thirty-nine pupils detention. Fifteen of them have just had one, thirteen of them have two and the remaining eleven have been suspended. Do you have anything to say about why you felt the need to give thirty-nine pupils detention?"

"They were miss-behaving." Saki said, a touch defensively.

The head-teacher gave him a look and pointed out. "You gave Jane Smith one for sneezing."

"She was disrupting the lesson."

"She has _hay-fever,_ Saki! Show some compassion for goodness sake. Anyway. I want you to reserve detentions for serious breach of rules, as indicated by the school guide-book. "A pause and then Mr Brown lowered his glasses and said. "I AM taking it you HAVE read the school guidebook?"

He hadn't actually, however Saki wasted no time in assuring his boss. "Of course I have, sir."

And with that he was dismissed to go to his next lesson.

The issue, he decided as he sat at his desk waiting for the pupils to trawl in, was that children these days displayed no respect for authority. They wanted everything on a silver plate. Like that Jane Smith. He was sure she was sneezing for attention. Surely no one can sneeze ten times in a row without meaning it.

"Morning Mr Oraku." He looked up to see a couple of pupils beginning to edge into the classroom. Mrs O'Neil was the one of the few who said still hadn't given up saying good morning to him. Eventually. Eventually she would.

"Take a seat." He said, waving a hand dismissively.

He waited a good couple of minutes until class officially started and then looked up. "Morning class. I hope you are all well. I will now take the register- "He was cut off by the sound of foot-steps running down the corridor. Saki sighed and opened the register pointedly. He knew who that would be. Sure enough Casey Jones appeared at the door and before Saki could even begin to say anything, the black-haired boy held a hand up and said, though fairly laboured breath.

"B-before you-you-" He took a deep breath and said tried again. "B-before you say – say anything. I missed – I missed the bus. I have, I have had to run all the way from the bus, from the bus stop to here. And I _know_ I'm on time because…because I am pretty certain I have broken the speed of _sound _to get here. And I can see from here you've not started the register yet, so technically – _technically_ – I'm not late. I know I'm not…sir."

At the end of that monologue all eyes switched from Casey to Mr Oraku. And Saki knew why. Mr Jones was one of the unlucky thirteen pupils that had two detentions already. One for being insolent and one for having his phone out in class. Since then the boy had been walking on egg-shells.

However; however admittedly hard, pernickety and down-right dysfunctional Saki was at times, one of his very few re-deeming traits was that he was a stickler for the rules. And technically he hadn't started the register yet so…

"…Sit down, Mr Jones. And try not to be late next time."

There was a silence and literally all the kids his class turned and looked at each other in amazement.

"I said _sit down_, Mr Jones" Mr Oraku said again, seeing that the black-haired boy hadn't actually moved yet. Rolling his eyes as he saw Mr Jones scramble for a seat, Saki flipped the register open. "Mr Addams?"


	9. Yet to Offend

**Hey! I'm back. Sooner than I thought actually. Thank you to BakaClara + Fireworksinthenight for reviewing the last chapter. **

**This chapter leads on directly from the last one. There is no time skip at all. **

**This is a shorter chapter, mainly because I like how it ends, but I promise this is now officially where the action starts. **

**See chapter 1 for the disclaimer and let's crack on.**

"Mr Addams?" As Mr Oraku started the register, April blinked and closed her mouth.

'Wow' she mouthed, to no one in particular. 'That's weird.'

She sat in silence for a few minutes trying to work out what had caused their teachers sudden moment of mercy and was, quite frankly, coming up with nothing, when she heard a crisp sharp.

"Mrs O'Neil!"

April blinked and re-joined the world again just in time to see Mr Oraku shooting her a truly epic death glare. The rest of the class was also staring at her [She got the feeling he'd asked a couple of times], so she cleared her throat and said. "Er…here?"

Mr Oraku rolled his eyes and ticked her off the register.

The rest of the lesson was fairly un-eventful to be honest. Mainly because it seemed that rather than taking Mr Oraku's generosity towards Casey at face value, the rest of the class seemed convinced he was just binding his time till he could strike again.

The black girl rolled her eyes, not really getting what all the fuss was about. He was a bloody teacher for crying out loud not an army general. None of her boys would be acting like this. Leo would be joking and throwing a spitball to the back of the class. Raph would be trying his best but ultimately failing [school really wasn't his thing, it had to be said.] Mikey would also be joking around a bit, April though. Either that or at the back of the class, head down, doodling away in a notebook and desperately hoping the teacher doesn't call on him for something. Donnie was a no-brainer. Front of the class, note-books out, textbooks out. Maybe with another book to read when he was done with the work. April burst out laughing when she thought of the look on Mr Oraku's face if Donnie was just at the front of his class just reading.

"_Mrs O'Neil_!" April jumped about half a mile in the air upon hearing said teachers bellow. Her blood turned to ice as she came back to earth just in time to see the look of absolute fury on his face. "Have I said something _particularly_ amusing?" He paused, waiting for her to respond. When she didn't he carried on with. "I mean, don't misunderstand me. Maybe I've got the wrong end of the stick. Maybe there's something particularly hilarious about the finer working of photosynthesis. Is that what's happened, Mrs O'Neil?" He ended with a 'smile' that didn't reach his eyes. "Is there something particularly hilarious about the finer working of photosynthesis?"

By this point 'Mrs O'Neil' was wondering if her shallow breathing was just nerves or the beginnings of a panic attack. "N-no sir. I was just…thinking." She ended lamely.

Mr Oraku raised an eyebrow. "I see." He turned back to the white-board and, waving a marker around said. "I'll let you off this time, Mrs O'Neil. Seeing as you've yet to offend. Next time you won't be so lucky."

By this point April's skin was crawling. It was official. The teacher was freakin' nuts.

She was slightly mollified when Casey risked his life to turn round and mouth. 'Yet to _offend_?' at her.

April fought down a giggle and re-assumed her attention to the board. It was then she saw something that made her blood run even colder [if such a thing was possible]. There was an Oozesquito. Approximately twelve inches from Casey's head.


	10. Mosquito Bites

**Hey! I'm back. First off thank you to BakaClara for reviewing and to all those who have favourited/followed thus far. **

**Secondly, Warning – A bit of language.**

**See chapter one for the disclaimer. **

It seemed time slowed down as April stared in horror at the insect that seemed to be getting closer and closer to Casey's head with every passing second. Eventually though she blinked herself back to reality she scribbled a note in her note-book, before tearing it out and tapping Irma Miller – the girl directly next to her– on the shoulder.

Irma jumped a little upon feeling the tapping on her shoulder. Making sure Mr Oraku was definitely still writing she turned her head a little and hissed. "What?"

"Pass this to Casey." April said, as best she could without moving her mouth.

Irma frowned. "What?"

The black girl rolled her eyes to the heavens, before saying again. "Pass this. To Casey. Jones."

Irma's frown got deeper. "What?" She said again.

"Oh for-!" April hissed before freezing and looking nervously at Mr Oraku's back. When she was sure he hadn't heard she tried again, this time however she just shoved the note in Irma's hand and pointed to the back of Casey's head.

Irma's face cleared in understanding and she quickly tapped the next person and thus started a cycle.

It took all the nerves April had to not start biting anxiously on her nails as she watched the note get closer and closer to its target. Eventually after what seemed an age it made it to him and she watched with butterflies in her stomach as he took it and read it.

Of course, seeing as she was behind him she couldn't see the look on his face, but she could imagine it. The only thing she saw was Casey's hand gently trying to shoo the little insect away without getting stung himself.

She heard the Oozesquito buzz and saw it hone in again. Casey's hand started flapping with a little more urgency.

It was at this point the boy next to him noticed what was going on and – completely un-aware of the danger he was placing himself in – helpfully wacked the insect away.

April watched, mouth open, as the Oozesquito started buzzing around near the front of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While April and Casey were playing Russian Roulette with the Oozesquito, Huggin and Munnin were watching the whole thing from a nearby tree-branch, taking great care not to lose their balance at the same time. "Ooh, look Huggin." Munnin said, putting down the binoculars. "An Oozesquito."

"What!?" Huggin snatched the binoculars from his co-worker. "Let me see!"

"Oh no!" Munnin grabbed them back. "It's my turn with the binoculars, remember!"

"The boss said I'm in charge, let me see!" Huggin snapped, reaching for them again.

Munnin shook his head and flew away. "Nuh-uh! They're mine!"

Huggin growled "They're not yours, they're the bosses! And I'm in charge of them!"

"No, I'm in charge!"

"No, me!"

"No, me!"

"No-" THWAK. The pair of them flew into the window and sank down it slowly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THWAK!

"What on earth?" Mr Oraku said, furiously as he turned round. Upon seeing two weird creatures glued to the window he hurried forward and opened it. "Go on, shoo! Shoo!" He said waving his arms about. "I'm trying to teach a class here, now GO!" He bellowed the last word before slamming the window shut again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yeesh, what was his problem?" Munnin asked, as the two gargoyles re-perched on the tree.

Huggin shrugged. "Who knows? Now shuddup and keep an eye on that Oozesquito." He raised the binoculars to his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Mr Oraku was trying to calm his class down in his normal sympathetic and caring manner:

"BE QUIET THE LOT OF YOU!"

"But sir-!"

"Don't 'but sir' me. It was a pigeon, you hear me, A PIGION! Now, for goodness sake pull yourselves together and focus on the board!" As the class started quieting down, Mr Oraku stormed towards the board, muttering under his breath. "And to think these are the next generation of doctors, lawyers and teachers. God help us. RIGHT!" He snapped the last word, making all his pupils jump. "If we can resume normal service…" He reached for the chalk and paused upon noticing an insect with seemingly purple wings resting on it. Crinkling his nose in disgust he reached out a long finger and expertly flicked the insect away.

"Now-" He began, turning back to his class. "Can anyone tell me-BUGGER!" The class all jumped upon hearing their teachers yell.

April felt a chill creep down her back as she looked around for the Oozesquito. Surely not…hopefully not…not even someone who was as much as an all-round dick as Mr Oraku was deserved to be turned into god knows what with no foreseeable way of turning back.

Mr Oraku rubbed the back of his hand and tried to re-gain control of his class. "QUIET! There is no need to break into hysterics every time something odd happens!"

It was Irma who asked the question. "Sir…what happened?"

The tall man rolled down his sleeve and looked at the small puncture mark on the inside of his wrist. "I-I'm not sure, Miss Miller. I appear to have been stung by a mosquito." There was a beat and then their teacher rolled down his sleeve again and said, briskly. "Well. Never mind. The more pressing matter – there's only twenty-five minutes of class left for o-AGH!" He doubled over and clutched his stomach.

"Mr Oraku!?" April stood up and put her hands on the desk. "Are you alright?"

Irma gave her a look of disbelief. "Does he look alright!?" She shrieked.

Well. Okay, fair enough. April had to give her that.

"Oh my god, he's turning black!" Jane screeched, pointing at their former teacher.

Sure enough he was, Mr Oraku's formally brown skin was getting darker and darker, almost going rotten in effect. His hair was shrinking into his skull and…

"Eeew! Are those scales!?"

Yeah. He was growing scales on his face and hands.

The screaming intensified as Mr Oraku's limbs shrunk and his face grew more pointed.

"…A snake." April whispered, recognising the form.

"A SNAKE!" About half the class screamed simultaneously.

That was when the panic REALLY started.


	11. Something New

**Hey! I'm back. Thank you to fireworksinthenight, BakaClara + Ellie for reviewing the last chapter. Ellie especially, your review brought the biggest smile to my face ever.**

**We now return to the turtles, where Leo is trying something new…**

**See chapter one for the disclaimer and let's crack on. **

"C'mon, Donnie! You can do better than that!" Leo said, encouragingly.

His twin gave a huff. "Yeah, right."

"You can! Just believe in yourself!"

"Yeah!" Mikey chipped in, dodging his brothers blows. "Just stop thinking and start feeling."

Purple paused, clearly confused and Mikey took the opportunity to swiftly kick his feet from under him so Purple landed on his shell.

"…Ow."

"Agh! Sorry Don…here." Mikey held a hand out. "Didn't mean for you to land on your shell…"

"Agh!" That came from Leon. Honestly if he had hair he would be tearing it out by now. "No! Mikey he can get up on his own, he's not a complete invalid!"

"-But his shell-!"

"Will be fine if he gets up _slowly_. See?" Leo indicated his twin, who was slowly getting to his feet. "Now, let's try again-"

"Leon!"

Blue froze and closed his eyes. Ah man. Just what he needed.

"LEON!"

He sighed and turned round to face an angry Raph. "May I help you Raphael?" He said, twirling his swords around lazily.

Red's eyes narrowed and he indicated for Leo to come closer.

Leo sighed again and said. "…Okay take five, people."

"At last." Donnie muttered, rubbing the base of his shell.

Blotting out the background noise, Blue tried to focus on his elder brother, but found himself unable to meet his eyes. "Yes Raph?"

Said turtle snorted and hissed, under his breath. "What the shell do you think you're playing at? Where's Donnie's staff?"

"Over there, in the corner." Leo said, nodding towards said item. "What did you think I'd done with it? Thrown it in the sewer?"

Raph's eyes narrowed and he grabbed his younger brothers arms and gently pulled him into the living room. "You know what I mean, smart-arse. Why isn't he using it to defend himself?"

Leo, feeling pretty ticked off already folded his arms and said. "Er, because I want him to realise there's more to fighting than technology? Look, Raph, that staff is great, it's brilliant, but it does rather make itself a magnet for bad guys doesn't it? I mean, seriously, how long is it gonna be till one of the million of them has a brainwave and thinks 'ooh, maybe I'll try getting the flashing stick away from the purple-banded one and then see if I can win' and you know what, Raph? I have a horrible feeling they _would_ win, because Donnie thinks he _can't _fight without that staff-"

"-He _can't_ fight without that staff-"

"He can!" Leo said, resisting the urge to stamp his foot. "I know he can! He just needs a bit of practice and a bit of time-"

"-So you're pairing him with Michael?"

"Of course I'm pairing him with Michael, it might have escaped your notice Raphie, but we're not exactly spoiled for choice down here are we? And anyway Michael is extremely good at hand to hand combat, isn't he? Don could learn a lot."

Raph moved his mouth and struggled for words while Leo stood there, still with folded arms, staring him straight in the eyes. After a couple of seconds Red blurted out. "But his shell-!"

"-Is not going away!" Leo snapped. He caught himself, pinched the bridge of his nose and said, as patiently as he could. "He needs to learn to battle _with_ it, not _avoid _it. Of course I'm not _saying_ it's not a liberty, I'm not _saying_ it's not something that shouldn't be taken into account, but it needs to be worked _with_, not _against_, do you understand me?"

Raph went silent, clearly mulling over what his brother was saying. "…What if he gets injured?"

"Then, depending on the situation we'll help him - protect him - and punch the other party into oblivion. Look, Raphael, I know you worry about him, but, and I know you're not going to like what I'm about to say, but I think your worry is hindering him. Look, I get it you don't want to hurt his feelings, like with the gadgets incident, but you can't protect him forever." During his speech, Leon had been watching Raph closely and saw his fists clench at the last part.

"I'll damn well try." Raph said, mulishly. "If anyone thinks I'm letting any of you guys…go through shell knows what without getting involved they've got another thing coming."

Blue internally sighed. Well, it would have to do for now. "…Shall we go back in then?"

There was a pause then Raph nodded.

As they opened the door they heard Donnie's voice.

"…Okay…okay…got it, we'll be there. Yes ASAP, yes I promise April."

Raph and Leo looked at each other. Then at the clock in the living room. It was 10:15. How had April managed to get into trouble before the end of first period, for shells sake?

"We're on our way. Yes, bye April." Purple hung up and shook his head.

There was a pause and then Mikey said what they were all thinking. "Well!?"

Donnie looked at the phone and said, in a voice that suggested he couldn't believe what he was saying. "You're not going to believe this…."


	12. Altercation Part 1

**Hey! I'm back, with the first update of May. Thank you to BakaClara + fireworksinthenight for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one, there is a bit of language in it, but considering the context hopefully you'll understand it.**

**Warning: This is the longest chapter I've written for this story to date. **

**See chapter one for the disclaimer and let's crack on. **

_President Kennedy's High School, Science Labs, 10:25. _

At first all Saki heard was screaming and general chaos. Then…nothing. His entire body was in agonising pain and he felt like disappearing into thin air, although, unfortunately he knew it was impossible.

Looking up he saw the legs of what was presumably his students running out the classroom. He opened his mouth and yelled after them. "Get back here! Class isn't over!"

For some reason this didn't inspire them to sit down and behave like rational human beings. In fact they ran harder in anything, until there were only two pairs of legs in the room. Saki tried to move towards them. It took a couple of goes but eventually he managed it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

April looked in horror as the now-mutant Mr Oraku tried to move towards her, looking a little like a dying fish as he did so.

Casey grabbed her arm and yanked her towards the door. "C'mon Ape!"

Outside in the corridor Mr Brown was trying to organise everyone. "-Head towards the exit in a calm and orderly fashion-a CALM and ORDERLY fashion!-"

April followed the mass of students stampeding towards the exit trying to get her phone out her pocket as she did so. "C'mon, c'mon…got it! Let's see…" She pressed Donnie's number and called him.

Once she'd explained the situation to him [as quietly as she could while contending with the background noise] she hung up and joined her class where Mr Brown – in place of Mr Oraku – was going through the register.

"Turtles are on their way." April said, under her breath to Casey when she re-joined him.

Casey nodded. "…Just to clarify, they do know where the building is don't they?"

"Er…" April closed her eyes.

There was a beat and Casey hissed. "You're joking?"

"Give me a break! I was busy trying to get my head round the mutant snake part!"

"Well one of us-"

"Mr Jones!"

"PRESENT! One of us has got to go and make sure they know where it is. We've got to re-phone them."

With that came the longest wait of their life until finally their head teacher called out. "Miss O'Neil!"

"Present sir." April said, pleasantly. As soon as the head's eyes went back to the register she grabbed Casey's arm and pulled him discreetly to the back of the line.

_Some nearby rooftops – 10:32._

"A snake!?" Raph said, in disbelief as they hopped over building tops. "A freakin' snake!?"

Donnie growled under his breath. This was the 31st time Raph had said that in the last twenty minutes.

"I mean a bird I would understand - we've had one of them before – but a freakin' snake!?"

32\. Donnie found himself looking over the edge of the building to see how much it would hurt if he threw himself off it. Or better yet threw Raph off it.

"Raph, get over it, the man turned into a snake." Surprisingly that was not Don who said that, but Leo. "You've fought a mutant worm, hippo, an animatronic bear, S.H.E.L.D.O.N and god knows what else, you really shouldn't be that surprised."

Just then, savings Leo from Raph's cutting response, Purple's phone rang and he motioned for them all to stop. "Hey April, we're on our way. What? Yes…yes, April I know. What? I said I know."

His brothers looked at each other in confusion while Donnie said, fairly patiently for him. "Because I put the co-ordinates into my phone. We're nearly there. Round the next corner in fact. Okay…bye now." He hung up and, casting his eyes up to the grey clouds said. "She thought I'd set off without putting the co-ordinates in. Honestly. Some people."

"Where is it then?" Leo said, sharply.

His twin gave him a look of surprise and said, somewhat meekly. "Just as I said: round the next corner. C'mon."

And with that they all leapt off.

_President Kennedy's outside courts. 10:35._

"Well that was worth it." Casey said, snarkliy, the second his friend hung up.

"Mr Jones! Miss O'Neil!" Both April and Casey flinched and they turned to see a very angry Mr Brown.

"Hello sir…" April said, timidly.

"Is that your phone, Miss O'Neil?" Their beloved head asked, pointing at the offending object currently clasped in April's hand.

Before the black girl could say anything, Casey leapt in. "Nah it's mine." He took the phone of April and held it confidently.

The head gave him a suspicious look. "Why was Miss O'Neil holding it then?"

"She was about to phone her dad. She left her phone in her locker, she was panicking, and I said she could use mine. Simples really."

"Watch the attitude, Mr Jones." Mr Brown said, warningly.

Casey held his hands up. "Sorry sir. But that's all there is too it, really."

"Uh-huh." The head folded his arms. "Unlock it then."

April took a sharp breath and Casey looked Dumbfounded. "What?"

Patiently Mr Brown repeated his request. There was a stand-off silence, then Casey, who was already stressed what with the conversation they'd just had with the turtles, the fact Mr Oraku was a freakin' snake and the other fact that the whole school was now staring at them; he exploded.

"For fucks sake! Haven't you got better things to do than worry about phones!? I mean, it might have escaped your notice but there's a frickin' mutant snake in there!" He ranted, dramatically pointing to the school. "It's probably eaten half the classes gerbils already; you're meant to be sorting it out and instead you're standing here, what, prattling on about bloody phones!? How about you ACTUALLY DO SOEMTHING FOR ONCE!?"

After this long rant there was a pregnant pause, then Mr Brown said, calmly. "Detention Mr Jones. And seeing as that's your third I believe it's a suspension for three days."

Casey's jaw dropped open and he spluttered angrily. "Y-y-you can't-!"

"I can and I have. Three days, Mr Jones. I don't want to see you again until next week." With that final word Mr Brown turned and sauntered off. The rest of the school, [teachers included] who had eagerly been watching the drama unfold, now went back to thinking about their own lives.

There was a couple of beats then April carefully laid a hand on Casey's shoulder. "I – I'm sor-"

"No!" Casey whipped round as if she's scolded him and hissed, with fire in his eyes. "Don't you _dare_ say you're sorry O'Neil. You with your – your perfect life! Miss goody-goody two-shoes who, what, never takes a step wrong?"

"I-"

"YOU COULD HAVE OWNED UP!" Casey screamed, re-attracting the attention of everyone in the vicinity in the process. "You could have told him-!"

"-Me!? Casey, it might have escaped your notice-"

"-Oh, here we go-"

"-But I wasn't the one who leapt in and said it was my phone in the first place! That'd be you! So, really it's your own fault you're in this position – not mine!"

The older boy let out a sound that was half laugh half madness. "Oh-oh! O-okay, so you're saying it's my fault for trying to help!? You weren't going to own up, were you? Just standing there like a deer in the headlights – 'oh no, Mr Brown, it wasn't me, I'm a goody-goody two shoes, I never do anything.' Bollocks! It was your fault! Yours! And the thing is you don't even realise it do you? You know what, forget it. Don't ever talk to me again." And with that he pushed past her, stormed to the edge of the ball court and punched the wire before sinking to his knees, shoulders heaving, and letting out an audible caterwaul.

April didn't go near him. She could. She felt her feet were physically rooted to the ground. All she knew was that for the first time in the year and a bit she'd known him, Casey Jones was crying.

It was then [because the world clearly needed to cement that this was indeed; the worst day ever] that it started raining.


	13. Altercation Part 2

**Hey! I'm back, thank you to BakaClara for reviewing the last chapter, it means a lot. Hope you like this chapter. **

**See chapter one for the disclaimer and let's crack on.**

"There's the building." Donnie said, pointing at the deserted school.

Leo nodded. "Let's go then." He said, briskly before leaping off.

His brothers all looked at each other in bewilderment. They'd never seen Leon so serious. Donnie and Mikey did a double-shrug before swiftly following. Raph felt a spark of anger deep in his chest and, in order to conquer it, took a deep breath in and then a deep breath out. This was all so Leo could see what it was like to be leader, he reminded himself as he bounded after his brothers. That's all it was. Nothing to worry about.

Leo, meanwhile, had managed to find a handy open window and had limboed through it before landing on his feet and looking round the empty classroom. "Right." He said, walking forward. He broke of briefly to look round the classroom in wonder. So this was school. He briefly imagined himself at the desk, listening to the teacher, talking to friends, doing homework, learning loads of stuff. He smiled at the thought before shaking his head and spinning round to face his brothers. "So. This is what I think we shou- guys?" No brothers were there. "Guys?" No answer. Blue gave a huff of annoyance and stuck his head out the window. "Where are-"

"-Gangway!"

Leo gave a yell of shock before quickly throwing himself on the floor as Mikey barrelled in through the window. Orange landed on his feet and fist-bumped the air before turning to horizontal form off his brother.

"Sorry bro."

Trying not to show his annoyance, Blue stood up and brushed himself down. "Don't worry 'bout it." He said, gruffly. "Where are the other two?"

"Well Donnie was just behind me-"

"-Mikey, take this would you?"

Orange turned and violently jumped back as he was greeted by his brother's staff about two inches from his face. "Geez, Donnie, watch it, you almost took my eye out!"

"Sorry." Purple said, not sounding it in the slightest. "Just take it, would you?"

With a sigh Orange took the staff from his brother and waited patiently for him to climb in the window. When he managed it Donnie took the staff back and said, gruffly. "Thanks."

"…Er, guys?" The brothers turned to see Raph stuck in the window frame, his spikes too high to get in. "Bit of help?"

Leo and Donnie face-palmed before simultaneously going over to help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saki could sense there was something in the building. He could taste it. Actually…he flicked his tongue out. Yes…more than one. His stomach rumbled and he knew he had to eat soon or else risk starvation. So he headed towards the creatures as quickly as he could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"-Two, three, pull!" Mikey yelled, as his brothers obediently pulled on Raph's arms.

Raph grunted in pain but did actually feel himself move forward. "Once more." He said, through gritted teeth.

"One, two, three, pull!" Mikey yelled again and once again Leo and Donnie pulled Raph's' arms.

"Gah!" Raph yelled as he felt himself move again. Geez, his spikes were killing. He took a breath and said. "Once more." Nothing happened. "Once more." He said again. Still nothing. He growled and, looking up as far he could snapped. "For cryin' out-!" Before stopping dead.

There was a snake. In the doorway. And not any normal snake either, it was quite clearly a mutant snake. It was about 190cm long and had jet-black skin, amber eyes and a red tongue that was flicking in and out menacingly.

Leo was the first to speak. "D-donnie…"

After a couple of seconds delay, Donnie managed to squeak. "Y-y-yes?"

"T-there's a snake in the doorway."

"I-I, yes I can see that."

Leo gave as casual a shrug as he could and said. "I-I don't suppose, y-you know what-what type it is?"

"Er…" Donnie flicked his eyes over the snake, which still had yet to move and said. "I-I would say an Adder."

"Right. And-and are they p-poisoness?"

Donnie cocked his head. "No." All his brothers breathed out a sigh of relief. "But their venom is very painful."

"Oh great-" Leo started, only to be cut off by Mikey screeching.

"IT'S MOVING!"

Cue the mass panic.


	14. Altercation Part 3

**Hey, Roxy Goth here. Sorry for the delay, I've had a bit of writers block. But I'm back now. **

**See chapter 1 for the disclaimer and let's crack on.**

Upon Mikey's screech of 'It's moving!', panic descended.

"Okay stay calm!" Leo bellowed, above the hysteria of his brothers. "Use your skills! Fight back!"

None of his brothers actually verbally replied, but Michael leapt in front of the snake and twirled his kusari-fundo quickly in front of the snakes face in order to [hopefully] confuse it, with a merry 'Booyakasha!' as he did so.

While Mikey was doing that, Donnie turned to Raph and started whacking his shoulders with his bo-staff.

"Ow! What are you doing!?" Red snapped as pain bubbled all over his shoulders.

"I'm trying-"

"-Ow-!"

"To get-"

"-Donnie-!"

"You out-"

"-Stop it-!" Raph screamed, feeling his shoulders bruising with every strike.

Leo, who had been watching the scene in a state of semi-shock was brought out of his bemusement by Michael's high-pitched scream of terror.

Turning round, with a speed that would make a cheetah envious, Leo saw that the Mr-Oraku-snake had finally had enough of Mikey's insane spinning skills and had decided to strike at him.

Seeing the snake recoil and prepare to strike again Leo leapt into action, raising his sword and preparing to kill if necessary.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saki had had enough of his meals attempt to distract him. As he prepared to devour it though, he was aware something coming closer towards him on his right side. Whipping round he saw one of his potential meals descending on him with a sword.

With supreme effort he coiled himself up before launching of to the side with such force he hit a wall.

As he lay on the ground, pain erupting all over him, he cursed the hand that had mutated him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo hadn't expected the snake to change into a slinky, but life always did have a habit of surprising him. As the former Mr Oraku lay on his side looking like a piece of discarded rope, Leo looked round the room slowly before slowly putting his sword away and backing off, whistling a little tune as he did so.

Meanwhile Donnie whacked his bo-staff into Raph's shoulders one more time causing two effects, 1} He was dislodged from the window. 2} He fell backwards onto the ground from a very high drop.

Hearing their brother's yell of pain Donnie, Leo and Mikey ran to the window and looked down to see Red lying on the ground in an un-dignified heap.

"Raph!" Mikey called down, concern evident in his voice. "Can you hear me?" When no answer came, he tried again, this time a bit more urgently. "Talk to me, Raphie!"

Leon leaned further out the window and called down. "Raph! You alive!?"

From the ground Raph, dizzy, disorientated and in general pain all over, managed to raise a hand and give a vague thumbs up in reply.

There was a beat, then Donnie said, airily. "See, he's fine."

To which Leon and Michael turned to him with equal expressions of 'really!?'

Purple looked confused. "What?"

Leo rolled his eyes and waved a hand. "Never mind, twinsie." He said, turning round. "Now what do we do about Mr Snakey over-?" He stopped dead.

Upon seeing the empty space where Mr Oraku had previously been about five minutes ago, Mikey voiced everyone's thoughts. "Where'd he go?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I still think we should have followed her home." Munnin said, sulkily.

Huggin took a sharp breath and said, not for the first time. "We know where she lives, nincompoop. I want to see this snake all the humans were talking about."

"The boss will kill us." Munnin moaned.

"The boss will be happy that he has another mutant." Huggin corrected. "Now-ow!" He yelled as Munnin threw his hands around his eyes.

"Look Huggin-!"

"-Get of me!"

"Look, one of the turtles!"

"GET OFF-wait. Did you say 'one of the turtles?' Where? Wait. Why am I asking you? I'm the one with the binoculars." With that he raised the binoculars to his eyes and looked through them.

He saw the big turtle with the spikes on the floor, looking a little worse for wear. Just as he was about to say something to his colleague, his attention was caught by a movement in the door. He focused the binoculars on it and was intrigued to see a jet-black mutant snake with glowing amber eyes and blood-red tongue that was flicking in and out hungrily.

Huggins mouth twisted in a sinister smile. This would be interesting.


	15. Altercation Part 4

**Hey! I'm back! I'm wrapping up the 'Altercation' part of the story now with this chapter. After this will be a bit of a time skip. **

**Thank you to BakiClara + Ellie for reviewing the last chapter – it means a lot, and Ellie I loved your suggestion about Saki's nickname.**

**Anyway see chapter 1 for the disclaimer and let's crack on.**

"Ooh. This'll be intrestin'." Muggins said, with a smirk on his face.

Huggins shushed him and said, irritably. "Shut up! I'm tryin' ta watch!"

Meanwhile down on the ground Raph let out a loud groan and shifted around a little, managing to sit up. With a wide yawn he rubbed his eyes and then looked around to make sure everything was fine. Which it seemed to be. The building was still standing, his brothers were nowhere to be seen -but that was to expected considering the circumstances - there was a snake coming towards him:

Wait, what?

The snake chose that moment to strike and Raph didn't even really register what was happening, but suddenly found himself on his feet, albeit unsteadily.

The snake gave a hiss of fury, annoyed that his meal was still alive and kicking, and struck again, this time aiming for the top of the spikey one's leg.

Raph, once again without thinking, leapt over the snake's head, narrowly avoiding its jaws in the process and landed on his feet near a classroom window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Up above Huggin was nearly shaking with excitement. "Did you see that, Munnin!?"

"No." His companion said, sulkily.

Huggin gave his assistant an irritated look, before rolling his eyes and moving over with a gruff. "C'mere." Munnin brightened up and grabbed the other half of the binoculars and together they watched as three more figures appeared in the doorway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Raph!" Mikey said with audible alarm.

Leo wasted no time and - seeing his older brother was dis-orientated and glazy-eyed - promptly barked an order. "Donnie, Mikey surround him!"

"What-Raph?"

"Not Raph, Mr Snaki!"

"Oh." With that established, Donnie and Mikey flew forwards and landed either side off Saki, with their weapons poised and ready to go.

The snake, who had been considering striking again, though better of it and hissed loudly while drawing itself up to its full height – which, much to Mikey's dismay – was about level with him.

Seeing Mr Snaki's eyes lock on his and the snake's tongue flicker in and out, Orange whimpered and let out a soft, "Oh, shell."

Leo, meanwhile, was focused on Raph, grabbing his arm and moving him surreptitiously away from Mr Snaki. "Okay, c'mon big guy. Sit down, let us deal with this."

Raph groaned and shook himself free. "I can deal with it, Leon-!"

"Raph." Blue said, locking eye with his brother. "You've just been thrown out a window, you're dazed and dis-orientated, now sit down!"

The direct order got Raph's shell up and he barked back. "Hey - Watch it, Bluey! You're my younger brother! You don't get to tell me what to do!"

"Well, yes I do actually, Raph, because – guess what - I'M THE LEADER!"

"Only temporarily!"

"That still makes me leader, genius!"

"LISTEN LAMEANARDO-!"

"-NO!"

It was then that they were distracted by the snake flying in between them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Rewind thirty seconds to Donnie and Mikey]

"Oh shell." Orange whimpered, as the snake's eyes clicked onto him.

With a horrifying hiss the snake coiled up before full-on springing at Orange, clearly aiming for his face.

Seeing this, Donnie let out a loud. "NO!" And, swinging his bo-staff like it was a baseball bat, he caught the snake as it was in mid-air, flinging it in-between Raph and Leo as he did so, who both proceeded to duck with excellent timing.

There was a silence as all four of them stared at the snake that was now lying crumpled against the wall like a garden hose.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is it dead?" Munnin gasped.

"I hope not." Huggin said, worriedly. "The boss won't be happy if one of his mutants was defeated this easily."

"Ooh, ooh! Look Huggin, it's moving!"

"I can see that, fool, I've got the binoculars too!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is it dead?" Mikey said, after about five seconds of the snake not moving.

Leo and Raph looked at each other, conversing silently. Leo then kneeled down next to it and put his head on one side. "I think so – oh shit!" He swore, reeling backwards as the snake moved a little.

Donnie hurried over, bo-staff grasped tightly in his hands. "Okay, guys, we should stand back and give it space." He ordered, poking his brothers gently with his bo-staff to get the message across. "It's more likely to strike if it feels cornered."

Nodding dumbly, his brothers stepped back.

It took about a further thirty seconds before Mr Snaki decided he wasn't in any danger and lifted his head up, tongue flickering in and out as he did so.

"It's still hungry." Mikey whispered to Donnie, grabbing tightly onto Purple's arm.

Donnie rolled his eyes and, patting Mikey's hand, said re-assuredly. "Snake's use their tongue to help figure out what's around them, Mikey. He's just figuring out the situation."

Sure enough, having established the coast was clear, Mr Snaki slithered forwards and dis-appeared down a handy open drain.

"He's gone into the sewers!" Mikey said, nearly hysterically as he dug his nails into Don's arms. "He'll eat us in our sleep!"

Donnie grimaced and, prising Mikey's nails out his skin, explained. "First of all, there's no saying he'll end up in our part of the sewers. Secondly he's got a low chance of survival as he's not used to his body and seems to be messing up striking. Thirdly, this city is pretty big, the likelihood of us running into him is low, very low."

There was another silence, then Leo broke it with. "Okay, so, it's been a long day. I think we need to go back home now. Raph needs rest if nothing else."

"What about April?" Donnie asked.

Leo considered and waved a hand. "We'll call in on her next week. Give everything a chance to calm down. Just text her that so she doesn't think we're dead or something, Now, c'mon. Let's go home."

Without even a backwards glance the turtles disappeared.


	16. In the midst of darkness

**Hey! I'm back, sorry for the delay. I've had a bit of writers block in regards to this story, so I stepped away a little bit and wrote a bit more for my Ducktales fanfiction 'Into the Past' and I started a new TMNT fic called 'Letters from the Heart' – which focuses on Leo.**

**Anyway, that aside. Thank you to BakaClara for reviewing the last chapter and to aggiefrogger for that lovely PM you sent me!**

**There is a reference to one of my past stories in this chapter, nut I don't think it's necessary for you to have read that one. Of course if you want to I want stop you…**

**Anyway, this chapter takes place three days after the last one. [So it's a Friday] see chapter 1 for the disclaimer and let's crack on. **

It was times like this Mikey wished he didn't have so much imagination.

It was the middle of the night and he was lying in bed, with the covers pulled up to the bottom of his neck, watching the door convinced Mr Snaki was going to come crawling through it any at minute. Actually was crawling even the right word? Seeing as snakes don't, you know, have arms. Or legs for that matter.

Just as he was contemplating this, the door creaked open, the light switched on and Orange let out a shriek before flinging the covers over his head and cowering.

"Whoa, Mikey! What's wrong, bud?"

Raph. Oh jeez. And to make it worse he was calling him 'bud'. Raph hadn't called him 'bud' since Mikey had became a teenager.

"Buddy?" A weight next to him made the bed sink down. "Buddy?"

Mikey sighed and pulled the covers from over his head. "I'm fine." He whispered.

"You sure?" Raph put an arm round his youngest brothers and pulled him close. "Cos you nearly hit the ceiling when I came in. I mean, what were you expecting? Hypno-pottamus or something?"

"No. Mr Snaki."

There was a pause. Then. "Ah. I see." Raph gave Mikey a re-assuring squeeze and said, gently. "Michael, I promise Mr Snaki is not going to come in the door and eat you in your sleep, Okay? I promise."

"How'd you know?" Mikey whined, wishing he didn't sound so much like a five-year old.

"Because if Mr Snaki wants to come and get you he'd have to get past all four off us. And between Donnie's alarms, Splinter always being here, Leon's swords and my muscles-" Raph broke off to flex the arm that wasn't currently round Mikey before carrying on. "There isn't anyone who's gonna be getting in here, okay? So go to sleep."

Mikey paused and nodded. So after giving his brother another hug and turning out the light Raph left and headed straight to Leo's room, noting as he did the light was still on in Donnie's lab. Ignoring it for now he knocked on Blue's door and waited.

Ten seconds later his immediate younger brother opened the door. "What is it, Raph? I literally just got to sleep." Blue whined, rubbing his eyes.

Fighting the urge to smile, Red kept his face neutral. "We need to search the sewers."

"What? Why?"

"'Cos Mikey's scared Mr Snaki is going to come through the sewers and devour him in his sleep, so we need to check the sewers to make sure he's not."

Leo contemplated this and nodded slowly. "Okay. Is Mikey okay?"

"He's fine, but the sooner we get going the better if we want to be back in time for training-"

"-Wait-"

"-I mean, you could drag Donnie out his lab and I'll meet you out the door-"

"-What?-"

"-And then we just search the whole sewers-"

"-Raph-."

"-See if we can find anything-"

"-RAPH!" Upon hearing his younger brother's yell, Red stopped dead and looked at him.

"What?"

Leo took a deep breath and leaned against the door. "You're not on about doing this _now_?"

Raph looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "Why not?"

"It's the middle of the _night_, Raph-!"

"-Yeah, and Mikey's _worried_ about it-"

"Us searching the sewers at, like, 1 in the morning is _not _going to help Mikey _feel better_-"

"- But it might help."

" – But there's no _point_, Raphie! I'm tired, you're tired-"

"I'm not tired!"

"Yes you _are,_ Raph! That's why you're so obsessed with this right now, you're tired and worried. So I think you should go back to bed-"

"I'm not going back to bed."

Leo stopped dead. "W-w-why not!? It's 1:15! What is the bloody _point_!?"

Just as Raph was about to explode a voice interrupted them. "Are you two imbeciles _trying_ to wake the whole of New York!?"

They turned to see Donnie standing in the doorway of his lab with his arms folded and a look that could freeze a lesser being dead. "Well!?" He demanded.

At the exact same time Leo and Raph held their hands up and said. "He started it!"

"I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it!" Leon grinned and went to crack a joke about how his twin was turning into Splinter, but one look from said twin squashed that thought dead. "Now what are you bickering about? Leonardo?"

Full name. No getting out of this one. Leo looked side wards at Raph, who was standing there with arms folded and just a general air of intimidation around him that Leo hadn't seen before. Shaking it off however he quickly re-capped the 'discussion' he and his brother had been having.

After hearing all this Donnie's reaction was to turn to Raph and say bluntly. "We're not searching the sewers now, Raphie. It's one in the morning, we've got training in less than four hours, we need sleep and I'm, like, twenty minutes away from wrapping this up, so – yes I am Leon." He said, seeing his twin's disbelieving look.

Leo held his hands in surrender. "Fine, Don, but, you know, you said that at 11 o clock when I asked you-"

"I'm nearly there." Purple insisted, before adding. "And anyway, Leo, I thought you'd be cooler with it seeing as it's your Insomnia medication I'm trying to re-design. Unless you want to be stuck with two hours of sleep per night for the rest of your life?"

Say what you want about Leo, nobody ever said he couldn't take a hint. "Fine, Don, I get it. Sorry."

By this point Raph had had enough. "Sorry to interrupt this precious twin bonding time, but you're saying we're not going?"

There was a beat while Don looked at him blankly. Then. "Well. You can go if you want to. But I'm not going and Leon's not going, so…you're on your own."

Raph wanted to scream, he wanted to argue really badly. And just against Leo maybe he could have, but against Leo AND Donnie? Shell, Splinter was the only one who could manage that.

So he backed down.

"…Fine. Fine! But, Leo-" He looked his brother dead in the eyes. "-We're going over to April's tomorrow."

There was couple of seconds while Leo studied his brother's face. The fight seemed to go out of him and he said, passively. "Fine. We'll go to Aprils tomorrow. I'll call her and arrange it."

"Thank you!" And with that Raph stalked off to his room.

Another pause while the twins watched him go. Then Donnie asked. "You alright?"

"…Yeah. Fine. Tired."

"…In general or with Raph."

"Ugh." Leo buried his face in his hands. "I dunno. Both. Ugh. I just wish the 'next thing' would hurry up and get here."

Not really knowing what to say, Donnie settled for patting his twins shell like Splinter did when they were younger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in the depths of New York Sewage system, Saki was hungry. So hungry. He slithered forward, tongue flickering desperately.

Wait. His tongue flickered again. There was something, something close. Eager to get to it he moved his body as fast as he could towards it.

And there it was! A rat, a small-ish sewer rat which was focused on trying to get to some food at the bottom of a can.

Metaphorically licking his lips Saki edged closer and closer to his prey. He needed this. He got closer. And closer. And closer-

-He struck.


	17. And the next step is

**Hey! I'm back. Thank you to BakaClara for reviewing the last chapter, and also to SmileyXs Ice-cream Sprinkles for favouriting every single one of my RISE stories. Including Bootylicious Aftermath. **

**I've double checked character profiles on tv tropes [as I've stopped watching the TV series] and I've tried to take them into account.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Things will be heating up soon, I promise. **

"LEO!"

With a little sigh Blue opened his eyes and came out of his meditation. Well, it had been nice while it lasted.

"LEO! Time to go!"

"Coming, Raphie!" Leo called as he got up and stretched, hearing his shoulders pop satisfactorily.

After last night's fiasco they were on there way to April's to discuss…whatever it was Raph wanted to discuss with her. He was being uncharacteristically quiet about it.

As soon as Red saw his immediate younger brother he flashed him a smile. "There he is! C'mon Fearless, we're off."

Leo gave his twin a look and said carefully, to Raph. "Er…Fearless?"

"Yeah! Cos you're out fearless leader! It's a compliment, Blue." Raph said, reaching out and affectionately giving his brother a noogie.

Leo shook himself free and punched his brothers arm lightly ij response. "Fearless…huh. I like it. Hey, Donnie!" He turned round and held out his hand for a high-five. "I'm your fearless leader! High-five me!" A pause and then. "C'mon bro, don't leave me hangin'"

With a small eye-roll and a fond smile, Donnie returned the high-five somewhat reluctantly.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey said, high-fiving his older brother with a lot more enthusiasm than Purple before bounding out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So…you're worried that 'Mr Snaki' has escaped into the sewers?" April said, somewhat dubiously.

Donnie held his hands up placatingly. "I know it's unlikely." He admitted. "But, unfortunately, it's not impossible."

April nodded slowly and leaned back in her chair. "So…what do you want me to do about it? It's you guys sewers, not mine."

Taking his cue, Raph explained. "Well, yeah, but you walk through them nearly every other day. You might see something we've missed. And if you do just tell us and we'll check it out. "

There was a pause while April mulled this over, then she nodded. "Yeah, I can manage that."

"Ah, thanks Ape! You're the best!" Raph said, brightly as he got up, with some difficulty, from the floor.

"Ah, ah." The black girl held a hand out and stopped the brothers in their tracks. "In return, I have a favour to ask you."

Mikey shrugged. "Sure, whatever you want."

Donnie shot his youngest brother a look and said, hastily. "Well, no, not 'whatever' she wants – what?" He said, seeing his brothers all glaring at him. "We don't even know what she's going to ask yet!"

"It's nothing major." April said, quickly. "It's just…following the whole 'Mr Snaki' thing, Casey got suspended for three days. Which means he's back on Monday, but…I'm worried. I haven't_ heard_ anything from him for…it happened and I'm concerned-"

"-Why?" Mikey asked, getting the feeling their was something more to this.

"-It's just – ugh –" Another pause, then it all came out in a rush of words. " It's just he's made comments in the past about his dad and about how he's gonna 'kill him' if he gets detentions, so what's he gonna do with a suspension? It's just – I'm worried." April finished before looking at Donnie desperately.

His response was a gentle [for him]. "Well, what do you want us to do about it?"

April threw her hands in the air. "I dunno! Visit him? Check on him? Something like that?"

"Well, why can't you do that?" Donnie asked, bluntly.

His brothers opened their mouths to reprimand him, but realised he had a point and looked at April for explanation.

She sighed and explained. "Casey lives in the Bronse area."

"The Bronze area?" Miey said, scrunching his nose up and furrowing his fore-head.

"Not 'Bron-_ze_', Bron-_se_." Donnie said, patiently.

As Mikey 'oohed', Raph said. "I'll go."

You could hear a pin drop as everyone turned to him. "You sure?" Leo said, in blatant disbelief. "The Bronse area is…" He trailed off. Their were really no words to describe just _how bad_ the bronse area was.

Raph waved a hand airily. "I can handle it. I mean, look at me. I'm, like, the definition of 'muscle-man'."

Leo looked at him. "One of us is coming with you."

"Nuh-uh. None of you are coming with me."

"Raph-"

"It's NOT happening, Fearless. NONE of you are coming with me. I'll go on my own. I can handle it, I'm a big boy."

Leo gave Donnie a look, who in turn shrugged and mouthed. 'Leave it.' At him.

Blue sighed and said. "Sure Raph. Whatever."

"Thank you." Raph said, folding his arms to indicate the conversation was over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now late at night and Mikey was staring at the ceiling, worrying about Raph. The Bronse area was bad, man, like…bad, bad. 90 percent of all 'horror' news stories came from the Bronse. And Raphael wanted to go traipsing round their on his own? Uh-uh, no way man.

That was when Mikey had the brain wave. Of course, it was so simple. He'd follow Raph to the Bronze, under the guise of going skateboarding, and make sure he was alright! That way nothing bad would happen to him!

Feeling much better, Mikey burrowed into his bed-covers and drifted to sleep.


	18. The Bronse Area Part 1

**Hey! I'm back. Thanks to everyone who's favourited and followed this story thus far. **

**You may have noticed the rating has gone up. This is because of the descriptions of Bronse Area. **

**See chapter 1 for the disclaimer and let's go.**

It was late evening the next day and Raph had finally 'persuaded' Leo he should go and see Casey. He remembered the conversation that had taken place not even an hour ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_I'm coming with you." Leo said, from the doorway of Raph's room._

_Red rolled his eyes as he adjusted his tonfa. "Yeah, that's not happening."_

_To which Blue threw his hands in the air and snapped. "Are you trying to get yourself killed or something!?"_

"_I won't get killed! I'm strong. I've got this-"_

"_-And if you become outnumbered?"_

_A beat and then. "I hit the weakest and go from their."_

_Another beat while Leo looked at him in disbelief, then: "One of us needs to come with you-"_

"_-None of you are coming with me! Get that through your thick skull, Fearless!" Raph snapped, patience fried._

_He instantly felt bad upon seeing the hurt look that flashed onto his brothers face. "Leon, I'm sor-"_

"_-Forget it. Go. See if I care." With that Leo turned dramatically away and full on flounced out the room._

_Raph let out a low growl and softly punched the wall. He was a freakin' idiot. A complete frickin' idiot._

_But he was an idiot with a purpose._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stalking along the roof-tops of the Bronse Area he kept an eye out for drug dealers, gang-members and general idiots. He was focused on this he didn't notice someone following from a distance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_[An hour ago] _

"_He's impossible!" Leo shouted upon storming into the living room._

_Donnie looked up from his tablet and said, curiously. "Who is?"_

"_Raphael! He's going to the bronse and he doesn't want any of us coming with him."_

_Donnie looked at his twin and said, clarifyingly. "Does he not realise the bronse had one of the highest crime rates in New York? Muggings were up by ten percent, knife-crime by 12 and…" He cleared his throat. "Rapes by 7."_

_There was a long pause, which Mikey broke. "So, what are we going to do?"_

_His older brothers looked at him and said, in unison . "What do you mean?"_

_Mikey looked at them and said, trying and failing to hide his worry. "Well – we're not just going to let him go, are we? He could die!"_

"_He's assured me he won't." Leo said both darkly and dryly._

_Don barked out a sharp laugh and said. "Well, that's reassuring!"_

_Leo looked at him and they had one of those twin conversations were no words were exchanged but the two of them were on the exact same page anyway._

_Feeling frustrated Mikey interrupted this little moment with. "Well, what are we going to do?"_

_Leo sighed and said, seriously. "You two aren't going to do anything. I, on the other hand…" He got up, cracked his knuckles and said, in a moment fully worthy of captain Ryan. "…I am going after him."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Following behind Leo cursed under his breath as he nearly mis-judged a jump and nearly – nearly – went over on his ankle. Out of all the places on earth to get a sprained ankle - this would surely be one of the worst.

His T-pjone rang and with a small swear he picked it up. "What!?"

"Well hello to you to." Said the dry voice of his twin. "How are you getting on?"

"oh, it's fabulous." Leo said, sarcastically. "There's nothing on earth I'd rather be doing than following Raphael into one of the most dangerous places in New York!"

"Okay, The Bron-se is dangerous, I think we get that Leon!" Mikey said, in the distance.

Leo took a deep breath as he carefully watched his older brother. "Sorry, Mike. I'm just stressed-"

"-Well, don't focus on that and focus on Raphie!"

"What do you _think_ I'm _trying_ to do!" Leo snapped into the phone before hanging up in frustration.

"Donnie and Mikey being pains in the shell again?" A familiar voice said behind him.

Leo wiped his froe-head. "Raphie, trust me, you have no id – Raph!?" He turned round in shock to be met with the un-smiling face of his only older brother. "Huh…hi."

Raph folded his arms. "Hi." He drawled. "Care to tell me what you think you're doing?"

"…Well. Following you clearly. I was worried Raph!"

There was a long pause while Raph glared at his younger brother. The he ran a hand down his face and said. "Fine. I give up. Seeing as you're here you can accompany me. Come on, it's this way."

Now together they followed the path that was on Raph's phone in tense silence.

Eventually Raph cleared his throat. "I…wanna say sorry. For the way I talked t' ya earlier on. It was…uncalled for."

Leo looked up at him and grinned. "You been spending time with Donnie?"

Raph gave a grin and said, playfully. "That obvious, huh? Yeah I have. Wait…is this Nife Street?"

A beat and then Leo clarified. "Casey lives on Knife Street?"

"No, _Nife_ street. Without the 'K'."

A beat then. "Great. Really reassuring."

They jumped into Nife Street and looked all round checking the coast was clear.

After they decided it was, Leo turned to Raph and said. "Go on then. Which ones Casey's house?"

"Er…" Raph held a finger up and faltered. "…Well."

Blue looked at his older brother in dis-belief and said, slowly. "Are you telling me…you've come all this way and you don't even know which house number Casey is!?"

Red threw his hands in the air and snapped. "Like you're perfect!"

"I never said-!" Leo cut himself off and took a breath. "Look. Let's phone April. She's bound to know-"

"-No need." Raph said, suddenly.

Leo stopped dead and looked at his brother in confusion. In response Red shushed him and pointed to the street below.

Blue turned and edged closer to the edge in order to get a better view.


	19. The Bronse Area Part 2

**Hey! I'm back – at last! Sorry for the delay, I've been working on some other fics including a new TMNT one, Letters From The Heart, focusing on Leo, if you're interested.**

**Anyway, I suppose I better crack on, thank you to BakaClara for reviewing the last chapter and to everyone who has favourited and followed so far. **

**See chapter 1 for the disclaimer and let's crack on.**

The scene below was as follows: Casey just below them in the street, squaring off against three bigger men who looked like they wanted to kick his teeth in for some reason.

Leo and Raph looked at each other and nodded before leaping down carefully towards the men. As they approached [concealed in the shadows, naturally] they heard from one of the men.

"We're sick of waiting, Jones."

"She'll have it to you by the end of the month." Casey's steely voice replied, surprisingly calmly.

"Listen to me, kid!" The biggest one yelled, shaking a fist at him for empathis. "We are not waiting another minute! Give us the 150 now or-!"

"-Or what?" Raphael said, smoothly, stepping out the shadows and cracking his fists.

Resisting the urge to face-palm Leo quickly followed him and copied his position. They needed to present a united front after all.

The man whipped round, presumable to scream something at them, but the words died in his throat as he saw the two creatures standing there. "Eh, eh, eh…" Was all he could stammer.

Behind the three men Casey was grinning from ear to ear, arms folded eyes twinkling with delight.

Raph didn't give an inch and, if anything, seemed to increase in height as he said, politely. "I suggest you run before I introduce you to my fists."

The men took the opportunity to leg it gabbling nonsense as they did so.

As soon as they were done Casey burst out laughing. "T-T-that was awesome! Oh man, Raph you were great, man – gimme five!"

Leo stood to the side while they were high-fiving and talking, feeling just a little bit useless.

"So." He said, mainly for the sake of saying something. "This is your place huh?"

The laughter died as Casey looked down the street and, pointing at the smallest, but by no means the roughest-looking house on the estate said, brightly. "Yeah! That's my place. Just me and me mum here. But, eh, we get by."

Leo would have asked more questions, but seeing as how their friends body-language clearly said 'I don't want to talk' he decided to drop it.

Raph on the other hand, had only one question on his mind. "Where's the bike?"

Blue looked at him, wondering what his brother was on about, but Casey immediately brightened up and said. "Oh, yeah! Just here. C'mon." And he shot off down the street towards his house, with Raph and Leo following behind.

Two minutes later, in a deserted bit of road, Casey was pulling a dusty blanket off a sparkling bike. The bike was really nice, even Leo, who knew precisely nothing about bikes, could recognise that.

That meant that Raph – who knew a bit more about bikes – was nearly ecstatic. "Is that a Triumph!?"

"Yeah." Casey said proudly, stroking the bike with all the care of a doting parent. "Saved up for it myself." He sighed heavily. "Took me ages, but boy was it worth it!"

They talked a little more, mainly about the bike, all skilfully avoiding the subject of the three men, until it came for them to say goodbye and Leo knew if he went without checking he wouldn't sleep.

"Case? Those…guys? Are you – you know…" He trailed off, hoping Casey would get his meaning.

Thankfully he did.

"Ah don't worry about it." He said, waving a hand. "They attempt this about, eh, once a month? Mum'll pay them, she always does. Anyone, see ya."

Leo still didn't feel entirely right with the situation, but Raph took up Casey's cue and started pulling his younger brother.

"Yo, Raph? Say hello to Splinter, Don and Mikey for me, eh?" Was the last thing their friend said to them before they blended into the night.


	20. The Rats

**I LIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Hey! RoxyGoth here. Sorry I haven't updated for ages, it's because of both RL and a dip in motivation after the lack of favourites and reviews, but thank you to Guest for reviewing this last night and getting it up again!**

**Hope you all enjoy, see chapter 1 for the disclaimer. **

**Warning: Swearing and mentions of blood and gore. **

It was a couple of weeks later and although the turtles hadn't quite _forgotten_ about Mr Snaki, he wasn't there _highest_ priority at the time, that being training.

"C'mon Donnie!" Leo was calling. "You can do better than that!"

Donnie grunted as he dodged Raph's swings with more ease than he'd been managing previously.

"Swing high!" Leo instructed as he expertly anticipated Raph's every move. "Swing low!"

"Sweet chariot…" Mikey sang. "Comin' round the mountain when 'e goes!"

Donnie snorted and the break in concentration was all Raph needed to whack his brother to the ground.

"Raph!" Leo said, in horror. "Be GENTLE for cryin' out loud!"

As Donnie groaned from the floor Raph looked at his brother in disbelief. "I though you DIDN'T want me ta go easy on him?"

"I never said that."

"Listen Fearless." Raph said, putting his hands on his hips. "The VERY Last Time me an' Donnie fought you SAID and I quote 'stop going easy on him Raphael, he needs to learn to stand on his own feet, Raphael.'"

Leo went to argue, then stopped dead, then snapped. "Okay! Okay! What I MEANT was that there needs to be a balance-"

"Are any of you jerks going to help me up or not!?" Donnie snapped, from the floor, before adding sarcastically. "I mean, don't get me wrong, the ceilings nice an' all-"

"Sorry Don." Raph said, shame flooding over him. "Here…" And extended a hand.

Just as Donnie was getting pulled to his feet, a familiar voice came from the front of the lair. "Guys! You may wanna see this-!"

"Comin!" Leo called before turning and signalling that training was off.

"Okay April…" Leo muttered tiredly as he and his brothers staggered into their living room. "What have you…" He trailed off. "…Got?"

April [and Casey] where sitting on the floor of the lair. Between them they had about 20-30 rats that had been partly eaten and they were looking up at the brothers looking solemn.

After a brief pause, it was Mikey who said, in complete disbelief. "What the SHELL-!?"

"What the shell indeed?" Donnie said, dryly but looking a little greener than usual.

Leo, as ever, however, was more pre-occupied with practicalities. "Where they shell did they COME FROM?" He asked, taking one step gingerly forward, then immediately taking two steps back. "And why have you brought them back here? Splinters going to go nuts!"

"And then probably throw up." The ever-helpful Donatello said.

"And THEN probably throw up." Leo agreed, before saying to the two humans. "Well?"

"We found them in the sewer." April explained. "We've been noticing them over the past couple of days, but we just wanted to make sure it wasn't a one-off."

"Well, it's definitely not that." Donnie said.

Leo shook himself back to reality and said. "Well, they can't stay here! Pick 'em up and put them back in the sewer for something else to eat-"

"-What even ate these in the first place?" Raph asked.

Leo shot him a look. "I don't know Raphie, what do you think I am? An expert in bite marks?"

"I'll give it a go." Donnie said far to eagerly as he picked the nearest one up and looked at it carefully, ignoring the blood going down his fingers. "Hhmm…going of these bite marks – or fang marks rather – I would say it was a snake who ate these." He put the remains of the rat to one side and picked up another one. "…Hhhmm, interesting…"

"What's interesting?" Leo said, somewhat impatiently.

"Well…these bite marks are very far apart. That indicated that the JAW of the creature was quite big. The thing is…" He paused for dramatic effect. "There's nothing that's this big that could have caused these bite marks. AND if it is this big then the whole thing really should have been devoured whole." He said, bouncing the remains of the rat up and down in his hand. "The only reason I can think that it _wasn't_ is simply because the creature was full. Which is unusual, it indicates the creature has unique thinking. As a matter of fact I off the top of my head can only think of one snake-like creature that might do this and unfortunately that is-" He paused for dramatic effect. "Mr Snaki!"

There was a pause during which the only sound was Michael going softly 'of shell, oh shell, oh shell…' Then Splinters voice said from behind them.

"Ah, Miss O'Neil, Mr Jones how nice to see you…" The two humans and his own sons turned round and Splinter immediately paled upon seeing his second-oldest with half-a-rat in his hand, blood trickling down his arm.

Seeing this Raph clonked his brother both gently and forcibly round the back of his head and snapped. "Put the fuckin' rat DOWN, Don, for shells sake!"

Looking suitably guilty Don flung the rat sidewards where it hit Mikey who screamed an epically high-pitched scream before flinging it at April who screamed and flung it into a wall where it sidled down pathetically.

Raph and Leo simultaneously face-palmed as Splinter paled even further.

"So…er, can we - can we help you Pops?" Donnie said, clearly trying to pretend nothing had ever happened.

After regaining the power to speak Splinter said. "I just wanted to check on my sons, but seeing as you're clearly busy I'll…go." He turned to go, paused and then turned back. "Donatello…please clean yourself up. And one of you remove these poor creatures from our living room."

As the boys picked the rats up, [April refused to touch them] Mikey said, squeakily. "So…Mr Snaki IS actually alive? And in our sewers?"

Donnie sighed. "It'll be fine Mikey. He won't want to eat us. He's much more pre-occupied with rats." There was a beat while Donnie thought about what he said. Then he said. "Shoot."

Leo instantly took charge. "One if us will have to stay here at all times." He said, immediately. "Until someone manages to get rid of Snaki we DO NOT let Splinter out of our sight, you understand?"

Nods all round.

"Hey, Donnie." Raph said, suddenly remembering. "I was wondering if you could maybe put me together a bike?"

Donnie paused and shrugged. "Well…as a matter of fact since you asked me, I've nearly got all the parts." He said. "Then I can start putting it together. That should only take me two or three months."

Casey looked at Raph. "You want a bike?"

"Yeah!" Raph said, enthusiastically. "I'd love a bike! And Donnie here has the brains to build one!"

"When – and only when - I get the parts." Don said warningly.

Casey considered. "What do you need?" He asked.

Cue a list that Raph in no way could follow.

"I can help you out with two of those things." Casey said. "I can get them off my dad."

"I thought your dad runs a land-scaping company?" April asked.

"Well yeah. But he knows people. He's got about twenty million friends – most of which seem to be called Martin – trust me, he can help out."

"Sounds good." Donnie said. "But I'm in no rush. Raph can wait."

"Hey." April said, suddenly. "Do you think it would help you look for Snaki if me and Casey show you where we found these rats?"

Another pause and then, much to Mikey's horror, Leo said. "It might actually. Thanks April."

'You have got to be kidding me' Mikey thought desperately. 'There is NO WAY I am going into that sewer, brothers or no brothers.'


End file.
